Mirroring technology enables a user to share and manipulate data that is output on screens of a plurality of devices. For example, by using mirroring technology, the user may reproduce a movie via a tablet PC and may simultaneously reproduce the movie via a TV in a living room.
In general, mirroring technology may be implemented in a manner that a source device encodes images on a screen of the source device and then streams the images to a sync device. However, regardless of whether the images on the screen of the source device change and regardless of a size of a changed display area of the source device, the source device periodically encodes all images on an entire screen of the source device and transmits the images to the sync device. This periodic encoding of all of the images on the entire screen of the source device results in an unnecessarily high use of resources of the source device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.